The subject invention is directed toward the art of gears and, more particularly, to a gear arrangement which allows rapid manual adjustment of the relative angular relationship between a timing gear and an associated driving or driven mechanism.
The invention is especially suited and intended for use in internal combustion engines for adjusting engine valve timing by permitting the drive sprocket or gear to be angularly adjusted on the engine camshaft.
High performance internal combustion engines have been provided with different arrangements for allowing manual adjustment of the drive sprocket or gear relative to the camshaft. Certain of these prior arrangements have been difficult to finely adjust or to lock into their adjusted position. Others have been unsatisfactory because of the general complexity or because they weaken the various components involved in the camshaft drive train.